Lunch Break
by Olivia Janae
Summary: Lunch breaks aren't only for satisfying a hunger for food.


A/N: Bored this morning so I thought why not. Not a lot of editing - just for fun.

**Emma:**

* * *

She _wasn't_ looking, god damn it – her mouth _wasn't_ watering – her skin wasn't burning from the very top of her scalp to the soles of her feet. No, none of that was happening. She was concentrating on her video game. See. Concentrating.

She gulped as her little Mario man plunged, yet again, off the edge of the easily avoided cliff.

"- so I told him that he was being absolutely ridiculous." Regina continued as she dried her hair.

Emma nodded along swallowing thickly, doing her best not to look at her wife as she stood naked and fresh from the shower, rubbing the terrycloth through her hair and rambling about her run-in with Whale, blissfully unaware of Emma's suffering.

Her eyes darted from the screen back to the exposed skin of those all too alluring breast, that Emma once felt she was welcome to, and then back to the screen, jumping her little man over the cliff this time and onto the green hill.

Regina rambled, softly rubbing the towel across her breast and over her hips.

Regina wasn't trying to be alluring; this was the exact opposite as a matter of fact. They had just been together so long that it wouldn't occur to either of them to hide their bare skin. It was just second nature. Besides, hiding the naked skin would draw attention to the _giant_ elephant in the room.

"I just don't see how he is unaware of how silly he is being."

"Mmmm."

Regina rested her foot on the edge of the bed to rub the towel over her still dripping calves and up her thighs.

Emma's little red-hatted man flung himself into oblivion.

How long had it been? Emma used to count the weeks - the months - between intimate moments with her wife watching in horror as they went from a day to a month to three but she didn't even bother to do that anymore. Just like she didn't bother to shave her legs or keep herself trimmed – what was the point? Ever since Regina had Emily…

Emma cleared her throat as Regina pulled her panties on and then her pajamas, ending this heightened moment of torture.

God, she was horny. It was a permanent state of being for Emma these days. It took little to nothing for Emma's head to spin, her cheeks to burn under her skin and her pants to go from awkwardly chaffing to uncomfortably damp – a scene of two women kissing in their favorite TV show – a breeze as she was changing her clothes – the softest brush of the sheets against her nipples at night – they all sent her mind into devilish fantasies.

At first Emma had understood, what woman craved sex when they had just passed something the size of a softball through the most sensitive part of their body? Let alone when that tiny beautiful softball was constantly hanging from her nipples, turning them from tiny delightful toys, instruments of pleasure into practical tools – fulfilling an infants most basic need. Yes, Emma had understood but now – Emily was two and it had been – she didn't know, maybe five months? Six?

She rarely bothered touching herself anymore; not unless it was really bad...like it was now. In the past she would wait until her wife, whom she loved very much, fell asleep before silently satisfying her need; trying not to move enough to wake her. Or perhaps she would wait until the woman and their children were out of the house to slip upstairs and rifle through their toy box but now it just wasn't enough. There was only so much you could do for yourself before you had to accept that it wasn't the same, it wasn't as good.

Her little red-hatted man walked without regard into a small brown mushroom, jumping into the air in death and Emma grit her teeth. If her wife weren't so god damned sexy this wouldn't be so fucking hard.

**Regina:**

* * *

LOOK AT ME! Her mind screamed as she talked simply to have something to say, covering the fact that she hadn't realized Emma was sitting on the bed in her underwear, sprawled out on her back, her feet propped up so her knees jutted out to the side, exposing the underwear covered spot where Regina knew she could find such delight.

She talked, rambling about Whale so she didn't crawl across the bed to her unwilling wife and rip that thin layer of cloth off with her fucking teeth. God, she missed it – the delight of running her tongue up and down the woman's slit making her shudder and scream. It had always been her favorite, a special talent of hers and she had never been able to get enough. It used to be their favorite after-hours activity; putting a movie on once Henry was safely asleep and simply let Regina go to town, teasing, lapping, tasting for hours until Emma quite literally couldn't climax another time.

But that had been before – before Emma had watched her vomit for nine months – that was before the baby had left behind twenty pounds of baby weight she was still struggling to remove – before her wife had literally watched the most delicate part of herself ripped open wide and bleeding to deliver them with their beautiful daughter.

She didn't blame Emma; if Regina had a choice she wouldn't fuck herself either – not these days.

* * *

Regina's fist closed tightly on the sheets pulled tightly around her throat, stifling back a moan as she woke fully almost sobbing in frustration. Seconds ago she had been astride her lovers face, clutching tightly to the headboard as her lover thrust her tongue quick and purposefully into her.

What happened? Where did that go?

She rolled over in the morning light and ground her teeth.

Right. Dream.

Guiltily she looked over at her wife's still sleeping form. She had showered the night before but she needed a shower, something to cleanse her thoughts. Slipping from the sheets she brushed her hair back frustrated and turned the water on full blast, aggressively icy. She nearly screamed as she plunged under the spray but it did its job immediately, clearing her mind as if it had washed the thoughts away.

She clicked the water over to warm and sighed. These dreams were a torture she wasn't sure she wanted to give up. They left her aching but they were so satisfying…_before she woke_.

A flash of the dream shot through her, Emma's eyes dark, yearning, her mouth falling open in desire as Regina bucked against her.

All Regina could do was press her forehead to the shower wall and chuckle.

Not fair.

She let her mind remember the soft pants of dream Emma as she moved her body, moving against Regina's in need, begging and she had been more than happy to oblige, her hand thrusting deeply into Emma's pants. Emma's eyes popped for just a moment as Regina greedily cupped her, possessively as if to say that this here in my hand is _mine_.

She wasn't sure when her hand had found her breast, softly kneading, her hips bucking against her own circling fingers but the moment that she realized she groaned and pulled the offensive things off of herself. She couldn't do that just now without getting caught - but there was always this afternoon when the house was empty. She had told herself she wouldn't do that anymore but – once more couldn't hurt, could it?

**Emma:**

* * *

"Lunch!" She dropped the takeout bag on Regina's desk and readjusted the child as girls chubby legs flailed trying to dive to her toys in the corner of the office wailing "Noooooo!"

Regina chuckled, "I'll be glad when that phase is over."

"Won't we all?" Emma took a seat on the desk, putting her feet up on the arm of Regina's chair without thinking. "How's it been today? Any more crap with Whale?"

Regina began to answer but Emma couldn't hear her, she had stunned herself into deafness. How many times had they been in this position? Emma sitting on the desk, barely holding herself up as Regina feasted on her flesh from her office chair or Regina flat on her stomach against the wood, legs spread while Emma leaned forward - "I'm sorry say that again?" her mind poured over memory after memory.

Regina rolled her eyes leaning forward to grab the bag. Her shirt readjusted itself giving Emma a clear view down Regina's cleavage and Emma felt her eyes pulled like a magnet.

"Is something wrong, Emma?"

"What?" she hopped up guiltily, "Of course not. I just gotta – uh, I gotta, I gotta go. Can you take Emily back to daycare?"

She did have to go. It was very simple, go or explode. She had to get home. There was still a half an hour of her lunch break and she knew exactly how she would be using it. _Again._

* * *

"Hello?" she called as she climbed her stairs toward her bedroom, "Henry?" she knew her son would be at school of course but – well, just in case.

Silence.

Perfect.

She sighed, skipping up to the room, clicking the door closed behind her.

This was pathetic. What was wrong with her? She bit her lip as she debated. She could go back to work. She could go back to work and be a little less pathetic. Or she could –

She skipped to the secret drawer in her nightstand quickly and dug through it to the bottom.

She would be quick.

Tossing her pants, she landed with a desperate huff onto the bed and got down to business.

She used to feel awkward about it, as if the walls could see what she was doing but these days – fuck that.

A sigh spilled from her lips as she let her hand slide over the sensitive skin of her nipples, once – twice – a third time. That was all she needed.

She clicked on the little handheld machine, resting it exactly where she wanted it crying out instantly, her eyes rolling into her head.

It wasn't as good, Emma knew that she would walk away from this still wanting but just now – it was good enough.

She let it slip down to her opening, moaning and coating it so it would slide well. She softly, but precisely, let the blue plastic side from one side of her overly sensitive clit to the other, imagining all types of unspeakable acts.

Her free hand clenched and unclenched as she moved with herself, panting, crying out, quickly, thankfully moving toward release and then

BZZZzzzzzzzz….

"NO!" She wailed. How could the batteries be dead? When was the last time this shit was used? "No, no, no, no." She hopped off the bed searching for something, anything with batteries.

Remote? Radio? Anything? COME ON!

"Yes!" she pulled the remote from under the pillows and ripped the back open. "Thank god."

She pulled the machine apart doing emergency battery surgery delighting in the loud

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Settling back on the bed she let her head fall as the machine went back to its job with renewed vigor.

Black lace panties.

Stockings.

The smell of Regina's hair.

The way Regina's face fell slack when she sucked on her nipples.

The taste of her.

She groaned, hips crashing back onto the bed aggravated and swearing. This should be almost instant, right? She was so horny. What the hell?

She chewed her lip for a moment; maybe she should get on the computer and watch – her eyes dropped on the dresser. Without hesitation, she popped up and grabbed the perfume bottle squirting the bed once. She sighed as she dropped back onto the comforter swimming in the scent of her wife.

The small machine in hand, she went to work, falling over the edge of her orgasm almost instantly.

* * *

She adjusted her jacket as she stepped from her home sighing; just as she knew it would be her skin was already crawling again, itching in frustration.

It just wasn't as good.

"Emma?"

The blonde jumped high, caught, "Oh, hey babe."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, you know, just stopped by for a minute. Whatdya doin' here?" Emma chuckled, trying at innocent with all her might.

Regina looked flustered as she came up the walk and Emma's heart picked up its pace. Could she see it on her face? Could she smell her own perfume suddenly on her wife? Did she know?

"I forgot a file."

"Oh, cool. Okay well, I better get back to the station." She gave her wife a quick kiss pulling away before the kiss could burn between her thighs.

For a moment her minds eye saw herself clutching her, pulling her to her, slipping her tongue – "Okay bye."

**Regina:**

* * *

She watched her wife go, heart still thumping quickly. Had she been obvious? God, if Emma knew – if she suspected – she knew the guilt her sweet wife would feel terrible for her lack of interest.

She slipped inside and upstairs quickly, listening closely for the front door in case Emma needed something else.

She would be quick.

She pulled her favorite little machine, the machine that had become her lifeline since not long after her daughter was born and twisted it to life. She frowned. She could have sworn the batteries were nearly dead.

* * *

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Emily wailed fighting against Emma's grip as though the bath water were acid.

"Emily!" Regina chided from the doorway giving her little daughter the look she knew would beat her daughter into submission. Sure enough, the little girl plopped her finger into her mouth, chewing lightly as she watched her mother cautiously, allowing herself to set into the water.

"Thanks." Emma chuckled, "I just don't have that look like you do."

Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck from behind, giving her temple a quick kiss but jumped as the touch bit at places in her that she couldn't satisfy on her own. This afternoon had helped but – not enough. She pulled away from Emma and with a small smile headed toward the kitchen and her son, "Did you have your bath?"

Henry rolled his eyes giving her a look that said clearly that Regina didn't need to ask anymore. "I know, but it's my job." She kissed his forehead and poured herself a very large glass of red wine.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go study."

"Big glass." Emma noted as she emerged in the kitchen a few minutes later. Regina chuckled. Why was the world so cruel? Emily had clearly been splashing again; her wife's ribbed tank top was thoroughly soaked in a family time wet tee-shirt contest. It was as though Emma was naked from the waist up. The warm water had cooled on the cloth and Emma's lightly pink nipples were standing hard and pointed. Regina bit into her bottom lip as she watched the woman move across the room, wanting -

"You okay, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay." Emma smiled a little over her shoulder and Regina took a huge slug of her wine.

She wasn't going to survive this. Perhaps lunchtime visits were going to become a daily activity.

* * *

She wasn't sure she could make it to lunch today. She had no idea what Emma had been dreaming about that morning but the sounds that had escaped her sleeping lips had nearly pushed Regina into the unwilling blonde. Her mouth watered, her fingers tingled, her cunt ached. Perhaps she would have simply buried herself into Emma had Henry not knocked on the door waking the blonde and snapping Regina out of her smut filled imaginings.

Her skin had been on fire since then, her chest heavy as though she couldn't get a deep breath or perhaps her breath was just shallow with this permanent state of arousal she lived in now.

This was (unacceptable).

She flipped her clock around so she could see the numbers. She didn't usually take her lunch break for another hour since that was usually when Emma brought Emily for lunch but today would have to be an exception.

She snuck up the stairs to her bedroom happily, an addict seeking a fix.

She didn't bother to pull her skirt off, settling down onto the bed and putting the little blue soldier to work instantly.

Relief flooded through her at the very first touch, relief just to be on her way.

She toyed with herself for a while, not really committing; enjoying her lunch break fully. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she began to rock, pressing, imagining the pale hands she craved so thoroughly.

WHAM!

The bedroom door flew open with a fury.

**Emma:**

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Regina yelped, trying to shove the little blue monster under a pillow but it was pointless, Emma had known exactly what that sound was from halfway up the stairs.

"_Are you kidding me?_"

She was pissed the fuck off but all she wanted to do was jump her wife's goddamn bones. She had seen her the split second before she realized she was not alone with her head thrown back, her legs spread wide. Christ. She opened and closed her fist a few times unsure of exactly how she should move forward, jumping from one leg to the other for a second shaking out her extremities. Oooooh boy.

"Oh my god." Regina doubled over, her face falling into her hands in humiliation.

Her humiliation seemed to help settle Emma into an amused bravado. No way was she getting out of this clean. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Heels still on huh, baby? What, didn't have time to take them off? Did you come home just to play with yourself?"

"No, Emma. I came here to come." Regina bit harshly, the long forgotten mayor slipping into her voice for a moment. "This is humiliating."

The tone, the word sprinkled over Emma's skin kissing and rousing it. She carefully clamped her legs together. "You were here yesterday." She gasped, "_Is this what you were doing?_"

"I was –" Regina's face shot up, "you were here too! What were you doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Emma grinned, smugly. The truth was she had decided to take her lunch break an hour earlier after running into Regina and so nearly being caught the day before.

"Hilarious."

Emma's heart began to pick up pace. Was it over? Was Regina ready? Could she – dear god please say she could, "You uh, could you use a hand?"

Regina's face fell blank in shock a small, "What?" falling from her lips.

Emma lost her moment of confidence like a candle being snuffed out, she shuffled a little in her spot against the doorframe, running her hand through her hair a few times uncomfortably, "I uh, never mind. Sorry. I uh," She turned to go, feeling like the world's most giant ass.

"Did you just offer to give me a hand, Ms. Swan?" The tone forced her around so fast that her head spun for a second. It was deep, sultry like chocolate liquor – the voice that has whispered a thousand dirty little something's in her ear over the last few years and the name – the name she only called her when she was in for serious trouble of the best kind.

Regina had crossed her legs leaning back on her arms, an eyebrow cocked in the way that Emma hadn't seen in so long. The deep brown eyes had become liquid, fire – there was interest there – no there was desire – lust!

Emma's heart slammed into running pace galloping as her mouth began to water, her nerves to tingle. "Holy shit."

Regina seemed encouraged by her response and slowly deliberately uncrossed her legs exposing her wet slit, in a moment of forced bravado.

"Shit Regina, that's –"

"What?"

Emma dived. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she had wanted to. Her mouth crashed into her wife's with blistering force, skittering up her like a spider meeting Regina's deep groan of longing with a cry of her own.

It was like alcohol to an alcoholic – water to a desert - food to the starving – honey to a bee. She forced Regina down her, tongue digging, ripping guttural, primal moans from the brunette.

Hands flew ripping shirts from backs and pants from legs. There was no time for sweet or sensitive, the moment Regina's skin was bare Emma was there, panting, gasping, thrusting into her forcing an earth shattering moan from the very depths of her wife as she arched to meet her skin on skin. Regina's back rose and fell, rose and fell in time with Emma's enthusiastic thrusts, a cry spilling from her each time Emma buried herself deeply as deeply as she could into her with delighted relish.

She couldn't help herself, no one was touching her but she was rocking as she thrust, bucking against her wife. Cries of ecstasy were pouring from her own mouth at just the delicious sensation as her hand slipped wetly in and out of Regina; her face sliding along Regina's breast bone catching at hardened nipples. She could feel her overly sensitive body building toward a climax.

"Shit." She gasped, embarrassed, "Regina I'm gonna –"

"What? Really?"

Emma nodded as she thrust, a loud groan proving her point.

All it took for Emma was a simple cupping of Regina's hand, her thumb pressing expertly against Emma's tight little bundle of nerves and she was swearing, her body convulsing falling into Regina's.

Regina's back shot up, quaking, unable to let her back fall again, her body stiff as a board, black heels digging into the bed keeping her body afloat.

The body under Emma bucked a final time and she was shaking, groaning, nails biting into Emma's flesh. Emma sighed, enjoying inner walls massaging hand gently as it constricted, released, constricted released.

Emma allowed for no rest. The moment Regina's back hit the bed again she dived under the pillow retrieving their faithful blue soldier and tossing herself over Regina, her hips by her wives head, body holding the woman down kissing the hipbones, tasting the skin, smelling her wife's arousal; she clicked it on full blast.

BZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wha ahhhhhhhh!" Regina's hips surged off the bed and into Emma's face as she touched the vibrator to Regina's still throbbing clit. Emma grinned, she had thrown herself on her this way on purpose knowing it would be like riding a bull at the rodeo and she wasn't disappointed. Regina bucked and swung, her back arched so far she was all but leaning on her head as she panted, cried, screamed, biting into the thigh next to her savagely as she came for the second time a minute later.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, proud of her accomplishment but instead the side of her face hit the comforter as Regina twisted them so they were suddenly on their sides, sandwiched together in a crude horizontal sixty-nine. Regina, insatiable, wordlessly spread her legs and diving in.

Emma's eyes instantly rolled into her head as she swore, hands immediately clutching at the head resting on her inner thigh as she worked. Every inappropriate word not mean for the ears of a lady as refined as her wife – every curse, every explicative she knew slipped from her as she felt Regina's hand at the back of her head, pushing her forward into the apex of Regina's thighs, a silent command to get to work.

Emma complied, her tongue immediately thrusting, licking absorbing. How was it after two orgasms this woman could still become this wet at her touch? Jesus Christ. It egged Emma on, circling, probing. She lapped, using every trick she knew in the book to get her wife to come on her face.

Hands grasped tightly on Emma's ass, pulling her closer, nails digging and Emma cried out into her skin. Not to be outdone Emma slipped a finger hungrily into her wife, loving the way the hips buckled and rolled.

It became a game; who could get the other there first and Emma was going to win. Her tongue lapped, flicked as her fingers rolled, curled and though she was concentrating deeply. When Regina slipped a finger into her with a savage grunt Emma felt herself teeter. Her wife thrust again and Emma was spinning, screaming Regina's name into her folds, her head swimming, her body losing control of itself for just a moment. She concentrated. She would win. She circled a finger and sucked on Regina's clit, forcing her body to do a convulsive dance.

There was a small gasp of determination and Regina flipped them again so Emma was on her back, Regina stretched mouthwateringly over Emma's, her head still buried between Emma's thighs, shoulders dancing as she worked.

Emma continued to thrust, sliding, taking. Regina's back bowed, whimpering as she began to slip and just the sight of the writhing body on top of hers sent Emma into orgasm.

They came together, wrapped tightly around and in the other in a fit of shudders and cries before falling limp, legs falling loose. Regina's head lolling onto Emma's thigh while Emma's head hit the pillows hard, their bodies simply give out.

Their breath caught up to their heartbeats slowly and finally Regina turned in a 180, her head resting under Emma's chin.

The chuckle started in Emma's chest, small and quiet but grew steadily in size until it became contagious and they both were laughing, full bodied together.

"Oh, I've wanted that for so long." Regina sighed.

"You? Are you kidding me?"

The front door below them slammed quietly, feet running in and then stopping before the stairs, "Moms?" Henry called clearly confused.

Regina pushed herself up into her arms, catching one of Emma's nipples in her mouth, "Mmmm, he better not be here for the same reason we were."


End file.
